


I'll Take You Higher

by Gold_Firebender11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Eating, Crying During Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Firebender11/pseuds/Gold_Firebender11
Summary: Lance is curious to see how many orgasms he can make Keith have in one night. Keith finds out it's a lot.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut, I would love to receive advice on how to improve it! Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> *Lance uses the words cunt and clit when referring to Keith but used dick for himself as Keith is the sub in this scene. 
> 
> (Just want to say, I am not trans, so if I refer to a body part wrong please let me know so I can change it straight away).

Lance gave one more tug to the rope wrapped around Keith’s wrists before standing back to admire his work. 

Keith was tied down to the bed in a strong mass of rope and complicated binds. With his arms securely above his head and attached to their metal headboard. Lying on his back a strong set of bondage straps were strapped across his stomach so that he couldn’t buck off the bed or move from side to side. His legs were spread apart with rope around his calves and pulled back to attach to the headboard leaving him wide open for Lance’s entertainment. His holes already wet with anticipation from the bondage. To make sure he really couldn’t move Lance had added leather cuffs around his ankles that were attacked to the ropes around his calves making sure he couldn’t close or cross his legs when the fun began. 

Lance had finished it off by adding a simple gag of good old socks and duct tape (bought from an alien bondage shop so that it wouldn’t harm his boyfriends hair - only the best for this baby boy.) He had foregone a blindfold wanting to see Keith’s wreaked expression as he took him apart. 

Lance ran his hand up Keith’s sides. “You ready to start, baby boy?” 

Keith whined as best as he could behind his gag. His purple eyes shining with both fear and excitement. 

Lance trailed his fingers further, stopping to lick Keith’s nipples on the way up, pulling a soft needy moan from the boy below him. 

“Remember your safe action?” Lance asked trailing his tongue further, nibbling on the skin just under Keith’s collarbones. 

Keith nodded, tapping his finger twice against the metal headboard. 

“Good boy.” Lance said and giving Keith no warning apart from a quite kiss against his sealed lips, plunged a finger into his cunt. 

Keith moaned trying to arch his back but with his restraints he wasn’t going anywhere. Lance smirked and started to stroke Keith’s walls in apology for the abrupt intrusion. Keith whined but settled back down letting out little gasps that were halted by his gag every so often. 

Lance started to move his finger as far into Keith as he could stroking his walls and playing with his clit. “Think you could cum with just one finger?” Lance whispered into his ear, nibbling on the skin. 

Keith shook his head whining. His cheeks were beautifully flushed but Lance wanted to see him cry. Unknown to Keith, Lance had a few toys he wanted to try out on the submissive male. 

“Ok then.” Lance said as he slowly added another finger, taking pride in the small moans Keith continued to give him. Lance stretched his fingers apart for a bit before changing the pace. 

Lance kept his patience for now. He couldn’t wait to see Keith’s wreaked flushed expression. His rosy cheeks, tears dripping down his face as he eyes lost focus rolling into the back of his head and shivers would rack his body. Lance licked his lips in excitement. 

He picked up the pace of his fingers starting to really thrust them into Keith instead of soft exploring motions. Keith panted and whined. 

“That feel good, baby boy?” Lance chuckled lowering his head and latching onto Keith’s clit with several harsh sucks. Keith screamed behind his gag, head shaking from side to side as he tried to thrust his hips up to either get more or pull away but being unable to as he was tied so securely to their bed. 

Lance kept the fast pace of his fingers as Keith’s whines started to become a mix of gasps and moans behind the gag. “Come on your close aren’t you.” 

One or two tears started to fall from Keith’s eyes as Lance continued to thrust his fingers into the boys relaxed cunt. He swirled his tongue around his clit sucking up the juices and angled his fingers a little to the left. 

Keith arched up as much as he could, eyes rolling into the back of his head and moans falling into the gag but still clear to Lance’s ears. 

“There it is.” Lance continued to hit that spot “Did I hit your special spot baby?” Lance’s voice lowered into a satisfied tone, deep and earthy. 

Keith continued to moan and try to buck his hips up. Lance smirked and reattached himself back onto his clit. By reading the shaking in Keith’s thighs and the increased movement of his hips, Lance knew he was close. Tonight was all about Keith and Lance was determined to rock his world. Taking several more sucks of his clit, Lance dipped his tongue over the head of his clit. Keith arched up letting out one strangled moan before slumping back against the cushions. 

That was orgasm number one. 

Lance gently removed his soaking fingers keeping eye contact with Keith as he slurped his juices off. Keith whined again, eyes narrowing and focusing on Lance with such intensity. 

“You did good baby, so good.” 

Keeping his eyes on Keith, Lance dug around the items he had laid out for tonight finding the one he wanted. 

Wasting no time at all he thrust the small vibrator into Keith who moaned. Keith didn’t know it was a vibrator yet and Lance was exited and soaked himself to see the exact moment he found out. 

“Ready for number two?” Lance asked. Keith pulled at his restraints but they held tight. Lance held the small remote and brought it into Keith’s line of sight. The submissive boy moaned and struggled more against the his restraints. But there was no safety signal. 

“I think you can give me three more just with this can’t you.” Lance said and turned the vibrator on at the lowest level. Keith’s back arched and his legs shook. He panted and whined and moaned as Lance had angled the vibe just right so that it was buzzing against his g-spot with each vibration. 

Lance watched as he brought Keith closer and closer to another orgasm with just the lowest setting. Tears were starting to steam down Keith’s face and his cheeks were flushed from both the stretch of the gag and the simulation to his cunt. He still tugged weakly at his bonds but with a few more orgasms Lance knew he would give up and let him drive him to blindness pleasure with no objections. 

Lance trailed kissed up his body, sucking hickeys onto his neck as Keith became more frantic. His whole body had started to become covered in sweat. There were five setting on the vibrator and Lance wanted Keith to cum at each one. 

Keith had asked him to wreak him before and what a night that had been but Lance was curious to see how many orgasms he could give Keith in one night until he was begging Lance to stop. 

Lance pulled back nibbling on the skin that had started to bruise. “So I have some work to do, I’ll just leave you here. I shouldn’t be long.” Lance smirked as Keith’s eyes widened and he started to pull against his binds, bucking his hips up but that only added more simulation to his spot causing him to cum, reducing him to shivers and moans. 

“Good boy.” Lance turned it up to the second setting watching Keith whine at the constant simulation while he road out his second orgasm. 

Lance sat at the edge of the bed, bringing out his headphones making it look like he wouldn’t be able to hear Keith but he didn’t plug them in, in case Keith tapped their safety action. He picked up his notebook and started to complete the homework Coran had given all of the paladins. 

His background music was Keith’s constant moans, whines and gasps as he orgamsed yet again. Lance grinned as he bumped up the vibrator to the third setting. Loving the power he had over Keith. He was going to utterly break his kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I had to study for my exams and only just finished them last week. It took a while to figure out how I wanted to end the fic so here it is.

Lance wanted to feel bad but honestly Keith sounded like an angel about to descend to heaven with the weak whines and moans he was letting past the gag. 

Lance had finished his work several minutes ago not that Keith had cared as he turned up the vibrator onto the 5th setting letting Keith experience yet another ogasam. He had been tempted to turn around to see Keith’s wreaked expression but the moans coming from his angel were too good not to listen too. 

Gracefully standing Lance made his way to the spread sweaty form on their bed. Keith had given up trying to wriggle away from the simulation, and just laid blissed out in the center of the bed. Thighs shaking, toes curled in pleasure. His cunt was dripping. Tears were still pouring from his eyes and they had this hazy look in them. 

Lance pushed back some of Keith’s hair that had stuck to his head. Keith’s eyes focused as much as possible with the amount of pleasure he must have been in. Considering it was Keith’s turn to bottom, Lance knew his payback was going to be legendary. 

“Hey baby, How you doing?” Lance started to unwrap the tape around his mouth, for the next item he had planned, Lance wished to hear Keith scream his lungs out whilst begging him to stop. He turned off the vibrator. Keith let out a confused but hopeful whine. 

Lance removed the gag and placed a kiss on Keith’s spit covered lips. Keith kissed back as much as he could with his arms tied about his head. Their cute kisses quickly turned into full blown passionate making out full of harsh nips and sucks. Lance pulled back and placed one more kiss to his cheek before quickly removing the vibratior from Keith’s cunt. 

“Your dripping Kitten.” Lance whispered. “Let’s bring your total to six shall we.” With that Lance divided forward plunging his tongue into Keith’s soaked folds. He listened to the surprise moans from Keith as he began to eat him out. 

His tongue sweeps his walls, licking out his slick and plunging back in. Keith is reduced to a mess of moans and whines and Lance’s name. Just the way Lance wanted him to be. 

“Lance, Lance.” Keith whined, hands gripping the pillows and much as they could in their bondage. Lance presses his tongue a bit more firmly against Keith’s walls. 

Keith wailed. Lance knew he could bring him to have another orgams very soon with the indicators being Keith trying to buck up against his lips. Lance started to thrust his tongue while bringing his thumb to rub circles around his clit. 

Lance leaned over Keith. Pinning his legs down with his arms. Keith whined before opening his mouth in a silent scream. He tugged harder on the ropes binding his wrists. Keith’s legs shuddered as he reached his sixth orgasm of the night. Lance continued to gently stroke Keith through it with his tongue before drawing back and watching his angel collapse back into the soaked and sweaty bed sheets. 

“Lance.” Keith breathed out. His eyes were closed in bliss. Lance quickly slipped off the bed allowing his kitten to rest for a bit riding out the subspace. Once Keith managed to open his eyes again Lance was back at the bedside also naked. Keith’s hazy eyes dragged up and down his form. Lance released a feline smile. 

“Remember my little friend?” Lance holds up the medium sized black dildo that was already attached to his strap on. 

“No,” Keith threw his head back releasing more tears, “No more, Please. No more. I can’t.” He shook his head back and forth. 

Lance smiled gently at him, leaning down to stroke his hair and massage his hips. Keith had been bound in the same position for almost two hours. A bath and full massage later would be his reward for their current play. 

“Oh yes you can Kitten. Just one more. Your pussy says otherwise.” Lance dipped his fingers into Keith’s cunt showing him the slick that covered them. Keith moaned. 

Lance rested the head of his dick on Keith’s entrance. “Easy baby, I’ll be gentle.” Saying no more Lance gently nudged the head of his dick into Keith’s wet cunt. Keith’s mouth opened in a silent moan. Tear tracks had started to dry on his face but the evident flush to his whole body including sweat made him glow in Lance’s eyes. 

“Lance” Keith whispered. Lance kissed his lips before starting to slowly move his hips. He wanted his to be passionate and rough or rushed. He wanted Keith’s last orgasum of the night to be one of gentle love and compassion. Lance never sped up only thrusted and grinded into Keith letting his kitten moan and whimper. 

Lance pressed kiss after kiss on Keith’s body as he grinded his body closer and closer to unblinding pleasure. 

“I’m gonna cum. Lance I’m going to cum.” Keith whispered into his ear followed by a long breathless moan. Lance started to grind slower but dropped one hand to flick at Keith’s clit. The reaction was instant. Keith let out a shriek and cummed. His kitten shook in his arms, eyes rolling back into his head. Heavy breaths left both the males as Lance removed his dick from Keith and quickly took of the strap on setting it on the dresser. 

As he looked back Keith looked close to sleep. Apart from the pleasure hazed expression on his face and the way his eyes didn’t seem to focus on anything in particular only gaze lost at the ceiling. He lay lip in his bindings but would shake every so often. 

“Keith, you with me baby?” Lance asked stroking Keith’s hair as he unwinded the ropes around his wrist giving them a gentle massage after to get the blood flowing again. Keith only moaned in response. So that was a no then. Lance smiled. He had gotten Keith into subspace and it didn’t look like the was coming out of it for a while. The bath would have to wait. Lance continued to remove the bondage and massage his skin letting Keith almost come out before sinking back into his blissed out state. 

Lance smiled silently at his angel as he took his pleasure and bleed it into sleep. Keith didn’t wake until the next morning where he proceeded to growl at Lance about not giving him a warm bath after their fun.


End file.
